


Without you, I can't breathe

by x_Mimzy_x



Series: Breathe [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Altean Lance (Voltron), Angst, Beta/Omega, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Lance (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), Galtean AU, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Mimzy_x/pseuds/x_Mimzy_x
Summary: Some one shots based on Voltron's Lance McClain bc I am in LOVE with the show and Lance )Please dont hate this is my first post on this site :')





	1. Klance - Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, munchkins welcome to: without you I can't breathe.  
> I'm looking forward to writing these one shots based on my favourite blue boy! Stay tuned for some cheesy, fluffy, angsty chapters! 💙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! First chapter! Lets do this!

Magic was the norm. Some excel at it and enjoy it, while others are able to use it but absolutely hate it... Lance was the latter. Ever since he turned the tender age of 6 he was able to use magic however he wanted. It started off with the Cuban sitting by the shore of a beach his family lived close by to. He was splashing the water around playfully, giggling and laughing as he enjoyed the feel of it against his skin; that was when he first used magic without realising it.

The water seemed to twist and turn as it wrapped around his small fingers and his arms, making him laugh louder. His mama had looked over and didn't know whether to be proud and happy or to be terrified for her precious son. Luckily, he didn’t hurt anyone that day and he was absolutely fine.

However, the more he practiced magic, the more power he obtained, making it harder to control. The blue eyed boy didn't realise just how much more powerful he had become until he accidentally cast a spell wrong, injuring his sister, Veronica, in the process.

Driven by guilt and shame, Lance moved to a remote house in a valley, no civilisation for miles. He isolated himself to anyone and everything, not wanting to accidently hurt someone. Not again. Not ever. Lance vowed to never use magic ever again and he planned to stick to that vow no matter what happened.

At least that’s what he planned to do... But life never goes as planned, does it? 

The storm ragged angrily outside of his home. Trees were ripped from their roots by the threatening wind; the soil and stone surrounding the area were completely soaked; the sky was an ash grey as the clouds thundered loudly above. Lance was wrapped up in a bundle of blankets as he sat on his sofa, the TV at almost full volume.

He hated storms and hated the fact that his poor, poor flowers were being utterly demolished in that horrible storm. Not to mention his garden would be completely destroyed. Completely. Destroyed. He huffed loudly as he glanced out of his window, wincing at the gloomy, miserable sight his eyes were met with. 

He didn't expect anyone to come knocking on his door in the middle of such a horrendous storm, so when someone did just that he was more than confused. Maybe even a little scared... Ok, maybe a lot scared. At first he thought he'd imagined it, the knocking, but then it came again, louder this time.

Cautiously, he stepped out of his bundle of blankets and made his way to the door. Taking a deep breath, he slowly opened his door. A man stumbled forward, a look of pain in his exhausted expression. His eyes were a bright violet, stormy and electrifying. They mesmerised Lance. Before either of them could say anything this newcomer slumped forward with a groan, evidently falling onto Lance. Luckily, he caught the other. 

"Jesus, he's soaked..." Lance mumbled as he half dragged, half carried the stranger into his home, kicking his door shut. He heaved him onto his sofa with a huff, looking down at the now unconscious man. Now that he looked at him,  _really_  looked at him, he noticed just how beat up the other was. 

His clothes were torn and tattered in some places, the fabric clearly falling apart. Underneath some of the tears Lance could see cuts and bruises, some small, some a bit bigger. There was one deep, nasty looking cut running across his cheek that made Lance wince in sympathy.

His hair was completely drenched, as were his clothes, with rain water as separate strands stuck to his forehead and neck… Was that a mullet? Lance raised his brow, tilting his head in confusion because  _since when was a mullet fashionable?_  Since never, he dully noted in his head.

Moving on from the oddly styled hair, his eyes traced the man’s figure once more before he walked into his kitchen to grab a first aid kit. Upon arriving back to the coach where he had left his surprise guest he proceeded to tend to his wounds. 

Lance may have isolated himself from any and all living things, however, maybe someone coming to his house in need of aid would help him feel like he could be around people again. Maybe he wouldn't be so lonely for the rest of his life. After all, isolation could only make him feel like he was atoning for his crimes for so long. 


	2. Shance - Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, heres some domestic Shance. :)

 Lance was sleeping soundly on the couch, oblivious to anything going on around him. So oblivious in fact that he didn't notice his wonderful husband walk by and give him a soft, caring kiss on the forehead before going back to what he was doing: cooking. Shiro had taken to doing most of the cooking and chores in their house now that his beautiful omega was pregnant with their child. He didn't mind though, not even in the slightest because he knew his mate needed to rest, so Shiro would let him do just that.

No questions asked

Now 7 months along in his pregnancy, Lance did often spend his time sleeping or talking to his pup with a soft expression Shiro could never get over. There was so much love and adoration in that expression; Shiro could tell Lance was going to be an amazing mother. Their child was going to be utterly spoilt with love from all of their relatives.  _Her_  relatives. 

The two had learnt that their pup was going to be a girl a few months ago; they couldn’t contain their excitement when they found out. Not to mention they also couldn’t wait to buy all the cute little baby clothes and things they needed for their precious unborn child. When the two had gone shopping for the clothes Shiro had to admit that he couldn't help but find Lance utterly adorable. The Cuban kept swooning over every cute little outfit he saw; he was so excited and happy to be buying what they needed and it made Shiro's heart melt with pure adoration.

As he cooked, Shiro let his mind wonder to the many things he was looking forward to in the near and distant future. He wondered what their little dumpling would look like, what she'd act like, what she's like and dislike, whether she'd be more like Lance or more like him, not that it mattered. He'd be more than happy if she turned out more like Lance, a little Lance running around the house would be nice. Maybe a little hard to deal with but... nice. 

A quiet chuckle pulled Shiro out of his thoughts and back to reality. He found himself walking back into the living room where he had left his omega to rest, only to find him awake and talking to his baby bump. He absolutely loved seeing his husband like this, content, well rested and  _happy_. God, he loved seeing him happy. 

"Everything alright?" He asked, sitting by Lance's feet on the couch. Lance looked at him with a soft smile.

"Everything’s good. Our little pup is just having a little fun right now." Shiro's eyes fell to Lance's baby bump and to where his hands were resting. "She's kicking?" The alpha asked, hoping he would get to feel her kicks. Lance gave a nod as he reached his hand out for Shiros. The older didn’t need to be told twice, letting his mate place his hand on his bump. 

It was only a few seconds before Shiro felt a small kick under the palm of his hand, a wide smile instantly pulling at his lips. "Hey there, dumpling~" Shiro cooed to his child, leaning closer. Lance couldn’t help but grin as he felt his heart swell. Seeing his alpha talk to their child made him giddy with joy and love. 

Shiro continued to talk to his pup, forgetting out the food he was previously cooking. Forgetting about it until Lance spoke up. 

"Babe?" The word left Lance's lips a little uneasily.

"Hm?" This caused Shiro to look up with a confused frown.

"I can smell burning." The look of horror on Shiro's face made Lance have to stifle a laugh. He instantly got up, bolting to the kitchen to save whatever it was he burned. Of course, he didn’t manage to; it was more than burnt before he had even noticed. 

Before Lance was able to find out what was burnt to a crisp he was already nodding off again, his eyes shut. Resting may have been pretty much all that Lance did but Shiro didn’t mind.

Not even in the slightest.


	3. Matt/Lance - Antidote

There was nothing worse than having to watch someone become ill, especially someone you love dearly. Matt loved Lance more than he loved the many galaxies and stars he so desperately wanted to explore one day. To him, Lance was his world, his galaxy, his universe. So, seeing the love of his life become weaker and weaker with heavy sickness everyday made it seem as if the universe was dying. _His_ universe was dying.

The cause of the blue eyed boy's recent state was a deadly poison made to kill any creature it was so generously given to. Lance, being the crowned Prince of Altea, was of course a target for assassination. However, Altea was a kingdom of peace and prosperity; the citizens of the kingdom absolutely adored the royal family. That's why no one could have possibly thought that their prince would be threatened in such a way. 

All it took was a single sip of tea. 

Lance had been in one of the castles library's, reading the books his advisor, Coran, had told him to read for his lessons that day. All he was doing was minding his own business. He had asked for a cup of tea and some refreshments whilst he read, having no idea that he was going to be poisoned by something so simple. 

Matt, being one of the royal guards, was doing his daily patrols with another guard around the interior of the castle. He wasn't really paying any attention to any of the servants or maids going about their business in the castle; he was mostly keeping his mind on finding any unfamiliar faces. He did this all the time, even if the kingdom loved their royal family that didn't mean that they were completely safe from everything and everyone. He wanted to make sure the family was safe. He wanted to make sure Lance was safe. 

So, the second he saw a servant he had never seen before come out of the library with a tray in her hands, he instantly went inside, telling the other guard to stop the girl from walking away. The second he saw Lance he knew something was wrong. _Very_ wrong. His figure was more than a little hunched over in his chair as his hand gripped onto the table in front of him tightly, desperately; his other hand was clutching the clothing over his chest. 

"Lance-!!" Matt had shouted as he went to his lovers side, instantly checking him over for any external injuries. He found none of course. "Help! I need help in here, _now_!!" Matt practically screamed as he carefully picked up Lance, holding him close to his chest. The young prince let out a small whimper at that, burying his face in the crook of Matt's neck. This made the other realise just how hot Lance was. He was burning up. _Badly_.

A few guards came rushing in, asking question after question after _stupid_ question. "I'm going to take him to his quarters, get the doctor there now!" After telling them what they needed to do, Matt rushed Lance to his quarters, instantly laying him down on his bed. The doctor had ran there as fast as he could, not wasting any time in checking the prince over. At this point the rest of the royal family had rushed in, worried for Lance.

"Its poison." He said grimly.

"P-... Poison?" Matt repeated, the worry and panic evident in his shaky voice. The doctor gave a nod as he looked around at everyone in the room. He then spoke again."There's an antidote, I will make it as soon as I can. Excuse me." The man got up and rushed out of the room. Now here Matt was, watching the love of his life slowly die, hoping the doctor could make the antidote in time. No, _praying_ he could. Without that antidote, Matt's universe would die.

So, he sat and prayed. 


	4. Klance - Horn

It would have been a good day. The birds were chirping sweetly as they sang their songs; the suns blissful and warm rays were warming Lance's face; the air had a nice temperature to it and the gently sound of wildlife graced Lance's ears. It would have been a good day, if not for the fact that Keith, Lance's boyfriend, was leaving for a business trip in a few hours.

They were both sat in Lance’s car, Lance driving, as they made their way to the airport. The Cuban wouldn’t be so down if his beautiful man was only leaving him for a few days, but unfortunately he would be gone for _three long weeks_. Admittedly, three weeks was better than a few months or god forbid a year or more, however it still felt like it would be absolutely agonising to be away from each other for such a long time.

Lance knew that Keith needed to go on this trip, not only was it important for his job but it would gain him a bonus _and_ a raise when he returned. So, naturally the best option was Keith going. They had both talked about it for a little while once they knew the trip was happening; Lance had encouraged the other to go, even if that meant they wouldn’t see each other for a while. Keith had made sure Lance was ok with it multiple times; he didn't want to leave Lance on his own if he was upset about it. 

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" The words rolled off of Keith tongue, cutting into the semi comfortable silence as he looked over at the blue eyed boy.

"Of course i am."

"Lance..." Keith spoke carefully. He knew that Lance was putting up one of his little acts; he was avoiding the pain that would come with talking about it.

"Look, babe, I'm ok. This is a great opportunity for you, you should go." A small glance his way from his lover made Keith feel even more guilty. He could see the hint of upset in Lance's ocean blue eyes. Dammit it all to hell, he was ready to cancel his flight and tell his company to suck a di-  Ok maybe not the last part but he would definitely cancel his flight for his precious man. Who wouldn't? 

I mean seriously, Lance was perfect for Keith. Sure, their relationship started off with a somewhat genuine hate for eachother, but now... Keith couldn't help but adore Lance. Not only was he beautiful but he was goofy, loyal, flirtatious (Keith only liked that when Lance was flirtatious with him. Any other guy or girl and he'd be more than a bit salty afterwards. Lance was _his_ boyfriend after all), kind, caring and many other good things. 

There was a long pause, the only sound being the indicator as Lance made a turn. 

"Ok, that's it. In cancelling it. I'm not going." 

"What-! Keith! You can't!"

"I'm doing it."

"No! Ok, ok- I'll admit I don't really want you to go but this could help both of us out in so many ways! That bonus and raise could do so much!" Lance then sighed as they stopped at a red light, looking at his boyfriend. "Babe, I love you so, _so_ much and yes you being gone for three weeks is a long time and yes I'm going to miss you like hell, but it's still only three weeks. That time will fly by and then we'll be back together." He chuckled with a sweet smile. "I'll do one of those cheesy airport reunions where I run up to you and hug you like a mad man before kissing your face off. Hell! I'll even get Shiro to record it!"

Keith then chuckled as he smiled at Lance lovingly. "I'll even buy you a huge ass ted bear with a love heart sown onto it!" Lance was smiling widely now, his expression full of love and sadness. "Because, no matter how long your away I know you're coming back to me and no matter what I'll always be here waiting for you. You're my mullet man, Keith." 

All Lance needed to do was lean forward a little too catch Keith's lips in a soft kiss. Their little moment, however was cut short by the car being them honking their horn. Oh, the light was green. Lance laughed as he quickly drove, grinning ear to ear. 


	5. Kinkance -Soaked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hI OMG ITS BEEN A HOT MINUTE HASN'T IT? :')  
> Hey peeps, sorry I died for a long ass time. I just got really bored of Voltron :') and I couldn't be bothered to write about it, but I remembered that I was writing a kinkance chapter and decided to finish it. So, here it is, im really tired rn it's like 12:30 am and I get up in like 5 hours and 30 minutes so I need sleep? Anywho I'm not sure if I'll write anymore chapters or not for this but we'll see gOODNIGHT ENJOY

Kinkade was completed and utterly soaked. 

It was currently 7:45am and this man was off to work. Well, less like off to work and more like waiting for the first of the two buses he had to get to show up. Unfortunately, the bus stop he was on had no shelter and it was pouring down with rain; to make matters worse there was nowhere near by that he could stand under whilst he waited. What a wonderfully  _horrible_  morning. Well isn't that the perfect juxtaposition? 

A sigh escaped the young man's lips as he checked the bus app on his phone, hoping the bus wouldn't be too long. Well, technically it was late by 5 minutes but that meant it would show up soon.  _Should_  show up soon. He couldn't stop the surprised raise in his eyebrows as he saw how long it would take.

10 minutes. 10 minutes was how long it was going to take the bus to get there. The young adult couldn’t help but let a distressed sigh escape his lips because that meant he would have to stand in the rain for a further 10 minutes with nothing but the clothes on his back. If the bus was a little longer away then he would’ve probably made his way home and waited before heading back to the bus stop to catch the bus.

However, his house was around 5 minutes away from the bus stop, so there was no point in him walking back. He supposed he could call one of his work friends and ask if they could pick him up, but most of them were probably already heading to work, if not already there. Kinkade glared hardly at the ground as he rattled his brain for a solution to his problem.

His eyes were heavily fixated on the gritty concrete below his feet, so when a car pulled up in front of him he didn’t notice until the front window was rolled down and a voice called out to him. “Kinkade! Need a lift?” It was a man’s voice. Specifically the man that Kinkade had a small, kinda big, massive crush on: Lance.

As he lifted his head to gaze upon the said man, a smile tugged at his lips not only at what he offered but also at the cute, small smile on the blue eyed boys face. “Only if you don’t mind-“ He replied, only for Lance to shake his head, his smile widening. “It’s really ok, c’mon before you catch a cold.”

Happy to comply, Kinkade walked around the front of the car and opened the door, sitting down with a huff. "Thank you." In the back of his mind he did notice how wet his clothes were and how they must have been getting the seat wet. He glanced over at Lance to find him looking at him with a gentle, concerned look. 

"Sorry-" Kinkade started to word an apology.

"What for?" Lance asked with a frown as he started to drive the car towards their work place.

"For getting the seat wet-" 

"Oh, don't worry about that! It's all good, I don't mind!" The man then turned to heating on, knowing the other would be freezing cold at this point. 

Kinkade, confused as to why Lance was being so nice, frowned a little as he searched his face for any signs of frustration or hidden annoyance. Weirdly, he found none. The rest of the drive was sat in mostly silence, the only sound being soft music that played quietly.

This silence gave Kinkade a long time to simply think... And think he did. He thought about Lance and his unusually kind ways; he thought about what he liked about him; he thought about his absolutely gorgeous smile; he thought about his seemingly flawless skin; he also imagined some things. Kinkade imagined cupping Lance's cheeks and leaning down to press soft kisses to his plump lips; he imagined hugging him from behind and snuggling into him; he imagined waking up to that beautiful face and feeling like everything was right in the world... Dear god he was in deep, wasn't he? 

He was pulled out of his thoughts, however, by the man he was crushing hard on announcing they had made it to work as he parked almost perfectly.

Kinkade once again glanced at Lance go find him smiling ever so gently. 

Sure, he was very wet right now, but if standing out in the rain for a while meant he could get to spend with the man he loved, it was definitely worth it. 

Even if he and his clothes were completely and utterly soaked.

 


End file.
